You have grown- AMONG THE SLEEP
by michifteentitan
Summary: Una pequeña caja de mùsica ha vivido sola en el àtico por mucho tiempo, se pregunta que ha pasado con el niño que ella tanto querìa. Lo que ella no sabìa es que un dìa obtendrìa esas respuestas (Lamento que este en Alone in the Dark, pero no existe la categorìa de Among the Sleep)


You have grown-Among the Sleep.

FanFic escrito a partir de un ''prompt'' ( tagged/weird%20prompts

). Espero que lo disfruten.

Muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vi. Todo sucedió muy de repente, un día él estaba aquí conmigo, jugando y divirtiéndose como cualquier otro niño y al siguiente ya no. Recuerdo como los dos años más felices y tranquilos de mi vida habían terminado súbitamente, como mi lugar en la mesa de noche había desaparecido y yo había sido arrojada al desván sin pensarlo dos veces.

He estado aquí desde entonces. Preguntándome que ha ocurrido, preguntándome que ocurrirá. Al principio me daba mucha ansiedad estar rodeada de tanto polvo, de tantas cosas abandonadas que rogaban por volver a ver a sus dueños. Era deprimente, era aterrador y también era confuso. Yo no pertenecía aquí, yo debía estar en el cuarto de mi niño, era por mí que podía dormir tranquilo y tener dulces sueños por las noches. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que me había ido? ¿Me extrañaría? ¿Notaría que no estoy?

Estuve así un tiempo, hasta que comencé a acostumbrarme a lo que me rodeaba, este ático se convirtió en mi nuevo ''lugar''. No podría decirse que era feliz, pero al menos el miedo había desaparecido. Lamentablemente éste había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento casi igual de horrible. Dicen que la ignorancia es la felicidad, y es cierto; pues yo no podía ser más infeliz sabiendo que mi niño no volvería por mí. Todo este tiempo y no había visto ni una sola señal de que alguien abajo me extrañase, de hecho; ni siquiera había señales de que hubiera alguien abajo.

Después de que muchos de nosotros fuimos lanzados aquí arriba, la casa había estado muy solitaria y silenciosa. Dudaba que alguien viviera aquí, y deseaba que mis demás compañeros lo supiesen, para que pudieran dejar de rogar y llamar a sus dueños. Pero no podía decírselos yo misma, sin el impulso que me daban, y con el polvo y la humedad que había en este horrible lugar; mis mecanismos se fueron oxidando. Ya no podía hacer lo que hacía mejor, llenar de tranquila y suave música una habitación.

Cuando me compraron, me entristecía la idea de que un día yo sería vieja, y ya no podría hacer sonar esas melodiosas notas que habían inscritas en mi ser. Pero ahora me daba igual; ¿de qué servía hacer o no música, si no había nadie para escucharla?

De esta lastimera manera estaba yo viviendo mis días, así fue durante 20 años. Hasta que, aparentemente, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, un milagro ocurrió y la pequeña trampilla que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí se abrió. Todos los seres que me rodeaban callaron ante la llegada de los extraños. Eran muy altos, como la mujer que me puso aquí en primer lugar; pero esta vez eran un par de hombres los que nos venían a visitar.

—Wow, este lugar sí que está lleno de basura, amigo-dijo uno de ellos, con el cabello rubio casi a rape, una mueca en sus labios.

—¿Qué esperabas? Nadie ha estado aquí en años- respondió el otro hombre, castaño con grandes ojos. Su voz fluía con calma, me era tan familiar, a pesar de que jamás lo había visto.

—Debí haberte cobrado más por ayudarte a deshacerte de toda esta porquería- el rubio revolvió ligeramente entre unas bolsas que había cerca de él, las hizo a un lado tan pronto soltaron una enorme nube de polvo.

—Que bueno que seamos amigos-rió el otro con tono irónico mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—Esto es lo que haremos, Chad. Revisaremos todo lo que hay aquí; si encontramos algo valioso, lo ponemos a un lado, lo que sea basura, déjalo caer por la trampilla para deshacernos de él-.

—Bien- replicó el tal Chad de mala gana. En cuestión de minutos ambos ya estaba navegando entre el polvo, la suciedad y los objetos abandonados. Chad revisaba los objetos, y los que no estaba rotos e inservibles, se los mostraba a su compañero; y este cuál juez de hierro, decidía su destino. Me dolió mucho ver como algunos de los que más desesperados solían estar eran arrojados al vacio desde la trampilla categorizados como nada más que pura basura

—Oh, mira esto— exclamó en tono burlón el rubio en cierto momento. De una bolsa negra sacó un pequeño conjunto de pijamas de bebé, tenía un diseño muy bonito, era azul oscuro con pequeñas estrellas y lunas de un amarillo brillante— Estoy seguro que eras todo un bombón de bebé-.

—¡Deja eso!- reprochó el castaño lanzándole a Chad un tenis viejo—No sé tu, pero yo no me compraba mi propia ropa de bebé-.

—Más te vale, porque esto es ridículo- sostuvo en alto la indefensa pijama— ¿Quién le compraría a su hijo un pijama con un montón de estúpidas estrellitas?-se mofó.

—Mi mamá, ¿quién más?- después de esa respuesta, ambos se quedaron callados un momento. Chad se veía terriblemente incómodo, no estaba seguro de qué hacer a continuación y se arrepentía de haber traído el tema a flote. El castaño seguía en silencio, perdido en su propia corriente de pensamientos.

Yo por mi parte, estaba conmocionada. Esa última frase. No podía ser posible ¿o sí? ¿Su….madre? Durante los dos cortos años que tuve oportunidad de estar en el piso de abajo, había vivido con una mujer que había tenido un bebé. Ese bebé, al que ya no había vuelto a ver nunca, era mi dueño. ¿Era posible que hubiera vuelto a casa?

—Lo siento, Ted-dijo finalmente Chad después de un rato, claramente avergonzado.

—No hay problema- él sonrió, y esa sonrisa pareció iluminar todo mi mundo. ¡Ted! ¡Sí era él! ¡Estaba aquí! Estaba tan feliz y emocionada que mis entrañas decidieron moverse en contra de mi voluntad, produciendo un chirriante y desagradable sonido; lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención de mi dueño sobre mí.

Ted apartó unas cuántas cajas del camino hasta que me encontró. En sus ojos se podía ver la confusión, el conflicto. Contuve el aliento. ¿Podría reconocerme? Me tomó en sus manos, recordándome lo que se siente el cálido tacto humano y me acercó a él.

—¿Qué es eso?-preguntó su amigo curioso.

—Una vieja caja de música-respondió el castaño. Traté de no sentirme ofendida ante el término vieja, pues técnicamente era verdad. Con cuidado tomó mi manija y empezó a girarla, dándome cuerda. Mentiría si dijera que no me dolió terriblemente, toda yo estaba tan oxidada que cualquier movimiento hacía que mis partes chocaran unas contra otras, rozando, provocando dolor. Cuando consideró que había sido suficiente, dejó ir la manija, haciendo una mueca al escuchar las horribles notas distorsionadas que produje. Si pudiera morir o enrojecer de vergüenza, lo habría hecho. Mi niño venía a verme finalmente y yo terminaba haciendo esto.

—¡Ni sirve!-Chad bufó—Mejor tírala de una vez-.

Produje otro pequeño sonido del miedo que sentí al escuchar eso. ¿Tirarme? ¿A la basura?

—No lo sé. Recuerdo que solía gustarme mucho-dudó Ted, me relajé un poco. Había esperanza.

—Oh vamos- exclamó el rubio incrédulo- Es solo una estúpida caja de música, hay miles iguales a esa, en mejores condiciones, por 5 dólares-ese tal Chad definitivamente no me agradaba—Solo bótala de una vez-.

—La tenía siempre conmigo cuando era niño-Me sorprendió lo mucho que podía recordar, después de todo, la última vez que lo ví solo tenía dos años—Quizás pueda repararla-.

—Repararla te costará más de lo que te costará una nueva—Maldije en silencio. ¿Es posible que cierres el pico Chad? ¿Por favor? Nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión.

Con delicadeza, para gran alivio y felicidad mía; me puso junto a la pila de cosas que se llevaría consigo a casa. Estaba extasiada más allá de las palabras, y creo que mi dueño lo sabía, pues cuando me dejó suavemente en el suelo de madera del ático, sonrió.

—Eres increíble-murmuró Chad, quién gracias al cielo dejó ir el tema y no dijo más al respecto. Las horas pasaron, me entristecí mientras veía más y más objetos irse sin remedio; pero como yo estaba a salvo, mi tristeza no duró mucho. Por supuesto, deseaba que todos mis compañeros hubieran tenido la misma suerte que yo y nos fuéramos todos a casa juntos, pero la vida no es perfecta, ni justa, así que agradecí mi suerte en silencio y les deseé a todos un buen viaje.

Ted sacó una caja de cartón nueva en la que nos puso a todos nosotros a los que nos llevaría a un nuevo hogar. Además de mí, había muchos álbumes de fotos, un collar y un elefante rosa al que no había visto por mucho tiempo, con el cuál había compartido habitación.

Nos bajó del ático, permitiéndonos ver nuevamente la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de la casa, y nos llevó afuera, a donde estaba su camioneta. Nos puso en el asiento trasero y se sentó en el asiento del conductor; Chad se sentó en el del copiloto. El aire entrando por las ventanas del vehículo me sabía delicioso, ese fue realmente uno de los viajes que más disfruté en mi vida, el segundo favorito después del de cuando me compraron.

Le tomó un par de semanas, pero finalmente, Ted me reparó. Había comprado un montón de partes nuevas que se sentían bien dentro de mí, todas encajaban suavemente en su lugar, creando la perfección. Me di cuenta de lo gentil que podía ser al trabajar con sus manos y herramientas, colocando todo en lugar con cuidado y cariño. Además de eso, también me dio un buen baño. Me lavó con un poco de agua enjabonada, pintó mi madera donde estaba descolorida y me pulió hasta sacarme brillo.

Me daban ganas de llorar cuando me veía a mí misma, tan nueva y mejor aún, tan llena de cariño. Después de 20 años volví a tomar mi lugar, en la mesita de noche; solo que ésta vez la cuna había sido reemplazada por una cama normal. Rodeados de oscuridad, acarició con su mano mi tapa, me abrió, y me dio cuerda. La misma melodía que yo solía tocar, solo que renovada; sonó en la habitación, llenando el aire de recuerdos y nostalgia. Con una sonrisa, Ted se recostó en su lecho, se cubrió con sus mantas y se me quedó mirando por un rato. Poco a poco, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

En mi fuero interno sonreí, sintiéndome de alguna manera cálida, al verlo ya crecido, o al verlo simplemente. De verdad lo había extrañado. Le saqué jugo a mi energía, tocando la melodía hasta donde dieron mis engranes, exprimiendo hasta la última nota. _Duerme bien, pequeño bebé. _


End file.
